


Tastes like Chocolate

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ensemble Cast, Established Relationship, KuroDai Week, KuroDai Week 2016, M/M, Secret Relationship, behold my title skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Uh, what are you doing, Kuroo?” Daichi asked the taller one looming over him, as he continues to step backwards, to maintain his personal space.</p><p>“What does it look like, Sawamura?” Kuroo asked back. </p><p>What it looks like, in Daichi’s opinion, is a scene taken straight out from a bad, stereotypical shoujo manga. </p><p>For the KuroDai Week 2016 Day 3: Holiday/<strike>Travel</strike></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tastes like Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wondered how come people write Christmas fics in the middle of March, but now I know why. I have been enlightened.
> 
> Unbeta'd. Apologies for any mistakes. Enjoy! :D

A week ago, Takeda-sensei have received an invitation from Nekomata-sensei to join his annual Christmas-slash-Pre-Spring High Party. Apparently, it used to be a tradition of the Nekoma volleyball club to foster camaraderie among teammates, and to help ease the pressure of the oncoming tournament. It’s a vacation, of sorts, for the players and the coaching staff as well. However, it stopped when Nekomata-sensei retired. However, now that he was back, it was as good time as any to host it as well.

This time, it wasn’t exclusive to just the Nekoma team. That’s why Karasuno, together with Takeda-sensei, Ukai-san and even Old Coach Ukai, with the exception of their managers, was currently in Tokyo. They were a recipient of such gracious invitation. He also allowed his players to invite some of their friends. That’s why, in addition to the Karasuno and Nekoma team, Fukurodani’s ace and setter were invited, courtesy of Kuroo, as well.

Daichi doesn’t know if Nekomata-sensei has no sense of danger, or he just doesn’t realize the hazards of putting more than 2 dozens of noisy boys in a room, no matter how big it is. He learned from Kai later on that the sensei holds this kind party to do just that, to fill the vast emptiness that usually surrounds the house, as he is, most of the time, alone. Daichi felt guilty for thinking such thoughts, and promised to enjoy the gathering.

He just doesn’t know how to, if he’s busy looking after his members. The older ones were taken to another smaller room straight away, for a night of booze fest, probably, as he heard the two old coaches exchange jibes about getting even. Therefore, the sole responsibility of keeping the house intact and keeping tabs of 22 teenage boys, at the same time, fell into Daichi’s shoulders.

It should have been Kuroo, as coach Nekomata left everything to him, with reminders that they can feel free to use the television and kitchen as they see fit, and explicitly instructed him to be in charge, but after the sensei closed the _fusuma_ , Kuroo turned to him, and smacked his shoulders.

“I’m counting on you, Sawamura-kun!” He cheekily said, then turned around and went to the direction of the room assigned to their lot, leaving an indignant Daichi.

\-----

Daichi was thankful that there wasn’t much furniture inside the room they were supposed to use, save for the medium sized, flat-screen television, and the game console attached to it on the opposite side of the room, and a low table in the middle. To Daichi’s relief, it was easy to contain said teenage boys, when given enough distraction. Kenma and Hinata are currently teamed up against Bokuto and Tsukishima, while Lev, Inuoka, Shibayama, and Yamaguchi settled for watching the game, and were cheering on.

A few paces away from them, seated around the low table, is a different match altogether. Yaku and Suga are currently playing _shogi,_ with Asahi, Akaashi, Kai, and to his surprise, Kageyama, were watching the battle of the wits. Kinoshita and Narita are quietly talking in one corner, while Ennoshita was looking thoughtfully around the house, taking notes on his notepad. Fukunaga, on the other hand was just sitting on the _engawa,_ watching the different shenanigans Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Taketora was getting themselves into.

Kuroo was nowhere to be found. But Daichi isn’t inclined to look for him just yet, when he decided that he would just make himself a cup of something to drink. Taking a quick sweep of the room again, he asked Fukunaga the directions to the kitchen.

Daichi went back after a few minutes and was contently sipping from his mug of hot chocolate, when he felt someone occupy the space beside him.

“How are you liking the party so far, Sawamura?” came the now familiar drawl of Kuroo’s voice. Daichi gave the taller captain a side-way glance, but did not reply immediately, and instead, opted to take a longer sip of drink and pointedly ignored the other.

“Aww, come on, Sawamura,” Kuroo said in a mocking petulant voice. “Don’t be like that. Where’s your spirit of Christmas?”

Daichi raised an eyebrow at him, then scoffed. That’s rich, coming from him, especially when he all but dumped everything on Daichi, then disappeared to who-knows-where. Daichi settled for another round of drinking, but found that his cup is already empty.

He sighed, the purposefully passed by Kuroo to go back to the kitchen. He would need another cup of liquid strength if he is to face Kuroo. As expected, the other captain followed him. He did not speak to Daichi, and kept quiet until they reached their destination. He also just settled on just watching the shorter one get the kettle.

“Where did you even go?” Daichi asked, as he poured

Kuroo gasped. “It speaks,” he said in mock amazement. Daichi gave him a dirty look. “You done ignoring me now?” Kuroo asked, as he lifted himself from his lean on the door jamb.

“I don’t know. Are you worth talking to?” Daichi replied without missing a beat, as he went to the cabinet that housed the packets of the hot chocolate mix.

“Harsh, Sawamura.” Kuroo said, as he clutched his heart, an exaggerated show of fake hurt.

Daichi shook his head instead of replying. Kuroo moved to stand beside him, and observed as he poured the contents of his packet into his steaming cup of water.

“Do you want one?” Daichi asked. He probably should have done so before he got the packet.

“No thanks.” Kuroo declined. “I don’t really like the taste of manufactured powdered hot chocolate. I prefer it done traditionally.”

Daichi smiled at this. “I would have made one, but I don’t think we have the ingredients.” He said which earned him a surprised look from Kuroo. “What?” He asked. “Is it too lame and unlike me to be able to make something like that?”

Kuroo smirked. “No. Not really. On the contrary, I think it suits you.” He assented. “But the real question is, is it delicious though?” Kuroo continued, with smirk getting impossibly wider.

Daichi scoffed. “I was told that I make a mean cup of hot chocolate, and my teammates absolutely love it.” He proudly said, puffing his chest. “I was also told that I could probably make a living out of it. That delicious enough for you?” He said as he stirred the concoction.

Kuroo raised his hands up in pretend surrender. “Alright, Master Artisan of Hot Chocolate. But the jury is still on, since you know, I haven’t even tasted it.”

“I’ll make you one when we come back for the Spring High.” Daichi said, as he smiled at the thought.

“Yeah, you’d do that.” Kuroo murmured. The uncharacteristic reply made Daichi look up at Kuroo, and was startled to find Kuroo looking at him with an unreadable expression in his eyes. Daichi backed away quickly, when he realized how close their faces are. Covering up his surprise by clearing his throat, he stepped back some more to regain some of his personal space.

“We should probably go back. Who knows what our members are doing right now.” He said as he excused himself. Before he could pass the threshold though, Kuroo called out to him. When he turned back, Kuroo was yet again in near range, close enough that he could feel the other’s body heat. His grip on the handle of his mug tightened.

“K-Kuroo…” he trailed off while backing away, but still every step he takes backwards, Kuroo would follow him, intently leaning towards him.

“Uh, what are you doing, Kuroo?” Daichi asked the taller one looming over him, as he continues to step backwards, to maintain his personal space.

“What does it look like, Sawamura?” Kuroo asked back.

What it looks like, in Daichi’s opinion, is a scene taken straight out from a bad, stereotypical _shoujo_ manga. But this was not a _shoujo_ manga. Kuroo wasn’t supposed to do this to Daichi. Realizing that Kuroo might be playing with him again, Daichi stood his ground, but before he could even speak, Kuroo beat him to it.

“Well, would you look at that,” he said smugly, while looking up. Daichi followed the line of his sight and saw, hanging on top of the doorframe, a small plant with white berries, adorned with a red-ribbon – a mistletoe.

“You know what this means, right, Sawamura?” Kuroo asked, eyebrows raised in challenge.  Daichi blinked at the object. He was understandably lost in his confusion, he hadn’t noticed Kuroo move even closer, and by the time he did, the other’s face was so close that he could already see the curl of Kuroo’s lashes, and the straight reality of his nose. Kuroo’s slow and warm breath is also hitting his lips. Daichi’s thoughts momentarily stopped.

Then he glimpsed the telltale sign of Kuroo’s smirk that promises mischief. He felt annoyed.

“Kuroo, I know you think this is funny, but if this is one of your stupid pranks, I swear I will find it in me to castrate you. And they will know.” He threatened in a low voice.

“No one’s laughing, Sawamura.” Kuroo gravely said. The smirk was gone from his face, but his gaze is holding something akin to fire in there. That statement broke something in the tension that Daichi felt has been steadily growing since Kuroo followed him.

Getting the cup out of the way, Daichi snaked his free arm on Kuroo’s neck and brought it down to instigate the kiss. They started slow, with their lips moving softly against each other. Kuroo, never one to be outdone, eagerly wrapped his arms around Daichi’s waist, and brought him even closer. The kiss was starting to get deeper, and they were slowly loosing themselves into the moment, until Kuroo’s sharp cry broke the spell.

“OW FUCK!” he cursed, stepping away from Daichi as if something burned him. Which was what actually happened. They were so caught up with each other that the both forgot that Daichi was holding a steaming cup of chocolate, which spilled on Kuroo’s side, when Daichi made an attempt to find purchase on Kuroo’s now wet and hot sweatshirt.

“I’m sorry.” Daichi apologized, as he hastily placed his cup down on the table. He took two dishrags and ran it under water, then swiftly returned to Kuroo’s side, handed out one of the rags, and helped Kuroo salvage his sweatshirt, while Kuroo tried to save his pants.

“It was that good, huh?” He asked, trying to make light of the situation.

“It’s your fault for pulling something like that in the first place.” Daichi admonished, as he dabbed the wet cloth on his clothes and his side. It was red, quite red, but nothing that can’t be made well with cold water. “Is this the reason why you disappeared?” He asked, looking up at Kuroo.

Kuroo shrugged, then smiled down at Daichi. “You know me too well, Sawamura.”

Daichi shook his head as he continued his task. “You made me waste a cup of hot chocolate.”

“I made you waste your _second_ cup of hot chocolate,” Kuroo pointed out.

Daichi hummed. “At least you got to taste it” he whispered.

He took a glance at Kuroo, only to find the other leering at him. He blushed when realized what he said. “That’s not what I meant!” He exclaimed, as smacked Kuroo’s side with the towel, and Kuroo only laughed in response.

“I sure did, babe. I sure did.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is inspired by a pin that I saw about making hot chocolate and now I have this head canon that Daichi makes good hot chocolate, and has taken to adding little extras that would reflect the personality of the person he is making it for. Like, for Suga, he would add a tiny pinch of cayenne pepper to spice it up, for Asahi, he uses more cream and adds vanilla, on Hinata, he adds orange zest, while it's peppermint for Kageyama and Tsukishima. He adds caramel for Yamaguchi and Yachi-chan, while Tanaka and Noya gets it with Nutella. Kuroo likes his plain, dark, and boring, but Daichi adds ~~his love~~ more chocolate and that makes it even more delicious and yeah.
> 
> This is also an excuse to write KuroDai + mistletoe, if it wasn't obvious.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it! :D


End file.
